Ling Yao
'Ling Yao '(凌八尾, Ryō Yao) Is a male Jounin from Konohagakure, and a member of the Yao clan. He lives with his grandfather, adopted sister, and cousin. His parents were killed during the 3rd Great Shinobi War. Ling wants to become a shinobi so no more people die. Background When Ling was very young he was raised by his grandfather Hui Yao, alongside his adopted sister/servant Chi-Cho-Cho and cousin Mei-Zhou Yao. He became friends with Amai Momochi who had just arrived from Hidden Mist, saving her from a group of bullies. Though Amai refused his help and was rude to him, Ling kept at it. Until he learned that Amai was the younger sister of Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Mist and that he had attempted a Coup against the Mist and fled. He is also the cousin of Tenten. Ling also was trained by his grandfather in Yao ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. Also, Itachi Uchiha trained him in fire style Jutsus. Ling attended the academy and ended up on Team 25 alongside Mayumi Tōhō and Amai Momochi. Their Jounin instructor was the infamous Hizarshi Hyūga who was known for having high casualty rates due to his carelessness and violent temper and greedy schemes and backstabbing. Due to Hizarshi's cruel and brutal training methods and insistence on taking higher-level and more dangerous missions. Ling was exposed to things that most Genin barely see. However, it hardens him to the realities of war and impresses upon him the need for true peace. Ling along with Moshiro Kara, Amai Momochi, Mayumi Tōhō, and Hisoka Hatake to keep an eye on Naruto and prevent him from awakening the Nine-Tails. Ling, Moshiro, and Mayumi decided to directly keep an eye on Naruto by following him on his Journey. Personality Ling is kind-hearted and deeply cares about people. He cares about his teammates and is willing to risk his life to save someone. He does have a childish side to him, enjoying lying around and play Shogi. He is also mature and level-headed and is able to keep a straight head in battle. He showed concern for Tenten after she was defeated by Temari, and even expressed slight anger at the Sand kunoichi for hurting his cousin. As mentioned he is mature which causes him to pick up on things others wouldn't. He dislikes people who harm the innocent, and don't take others lives into consideration. He got annoyed and chastised Sakura and Ino for focusing too much on Sasuke rather than focusing on making their respective teams stronger. He like the rest of his clan disliked Uchiha due to their higher status and their plain sheer arrogance. He even mocked Sasuke, once after besting him. Though Ling admitted he doesn't blame the Uchiha for their higher status, because of the fact they have the famed Sharingan. Appearance Ling appears as a young man with fair skin and reddish-brown hair that has three strands of hair forming spikes. He wears a fishnet shirt, underneath a long-sleeved orange and black jacket. The Yao clan symbol is placed on the lower right corner of the jacket. He wears grey pants and bandages and black standard shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves. His headband is tied around his left leg, on the opposite leg is his weapons pouch. His eyes are also ruby red due to possessing the Shōbōsha. In Part II he wears a longer jacket but his clothing style has remained the same, apart from bandages covering his mouth. Abilities Ling being trained by Yao clan and Itachi Uchiha was highly skilled. Even though he was just a Chuunin he was able to take down Kakashi Hatake and Zabuza Momochi both of whom were a higher rank. He also was able to hold his own against Hidden Mist intelligence Ninja and later against the sheer number of Hidden sand, and Hidden Sound shinobi during the Konoha Crush. His skills in ninjutsu and Genjutsu make him a great supporting ninja. Ninjutsu Ling is a member of the Yao clan which is an off-shoot of the Uchiha clan whom members intermarried with some of Ten Ten's clan members. He is able to use fire release. He is able to use Fireball Jutsu, and Fire Phoenix Jutsu. He is also able to use Burning Ash and because of having a Dōjutsu can preform Celestial prison. He can make Oboro clones, and use Sealing techniques against opponents. Taijutsu Ling is highly skilled in Taijutsu, he often combines Fūinjutsu with his Taijutsu to seal his various weapons and Ninja tools. Ling combines his Taijutsu with his kunai which he is adept at and is able to quickly use Explosive tags and landmines in his attacks. He also created his own ninja tools such as smokescreen tags and flashbang tags which distract an enemy and make it easier to escape and launch ambushes and surprise attacks. His Taijutsu has been described as erratic and complicated to predict when and where he will strike. Genjutsu The Yao clan is famous for its genjutsu more so than its Dōjutsu. Ling is able to use the basic Genjutsu techniques such as mirror return and Feather illusion Jutsu. Kenjutsu Ling has some skill in kenjutsu as he uses an Iron Samuaris chakra blade to cut down numerous amounts of White Zetsu soldiers during the 4th Shinobi war. Dōjutsu Ling like most of his clan possesses the Shōbōsha or Fire-Wheel eye. As the name suggests it increases the power of a Yao's Genjutsu and Ninjutsu mostly involving fire affinity. In Ling's case when activated it allows him to control fire in a manner similar to Gaara controlling sand. High intelligence Ling has a high IQ, this is indicated by how at a young age he read strategy books and played Shogi and checkers. He is also apparently well versed on the Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka clans and their abilities. As he was sent by the Hokage to test his abilities on them, he easily and single handily defeats Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Ling is also a quick thinker and is able to see through deceptions and traps. He didn't fall into Kakashi's trap during the bell test even going as far as warning Naruto it was a trap. He also noted to Sasuke that Kakashi was stronger than him as he defeated both Sakura and Naruto. He also was able to devise a strategy to capture rabbits to defeat Naruto, during their shared mission in the Land of Waves. He was also able to determine quickly that Naruto was a fake during the Chuunin exams in the Forest of death. Status Part I Part II Other Media Trivia Quotes Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Chunin Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Character Category:Ninjutsu User Category:Genjutsu User Category:Taijutsu User Category:Kenjutsu User